


Meet the Family

by StormieWiske



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormieWiske/pseuds/StormieWiske
Summary: As the wedding day between Bruce Banner and Tony Stark draws near, Tony's daughter Rowen makes an appearance. However, she doesn't come alone. She brings along Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen, and her newborn daughter Rebecca. While staying with the Avengers, she becomes catches the eye of the Man with a Plan. Will Steve be able to keep Rowen safe from the League of Assassins?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Avengers or Arrow. This story is not canon compliant and many things have been switched around to fit the story line.

Rowen was sitting in the private jet that was holding people who she considered family. First, was her daughter; Rebecca. Rowen had given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl a little over a month before which she loved more than life itself. Rebecca Maria Merlyn was named after both of her grandmothers; Rebecca Merlyn and Maria Stark. Tommy and she shared a drunken night after Laurel had broken it off with him because of his flirting ways. However, after Rowen found out she was pregnant Tommy was thrilled. They decided that they would both be parents but were better as friends than as a couple. Laurel was upset at first but soon looked forward to her boyfriend's daughter to be born. It was such as shame that Tommy never got to meet his daughter after he died in the Glades 8 months into the pregnancy.

"Ro?" That was the person who she considered to be her brother, Oliver Queen. She had met Oliver Queen on her shift at the hospital when he came in after crashing his motorcycle or at least that was what he said. She had cornered him after his visitors left and figured out that he was The Hood. After that, they became fast friends and she became his personal doctor. She soon became immersed in his life which is how she met Tommy, Laurel, Felicity, and Slade. Oliver had not come back alone from the island; he had come back with a boyfriend.

Slade Wilson had saved Oliver's life on the island more than once and they quickly became involved on the island. Slade had come back with Oliver to Starling City after they were rescued. He was helping Oliver to clean up the city as per his father's wishes.

"Yeah Ollie?" she answered. They were on Oliver's private plane heading to Avenger Tower for upcoming nuptials between Tony and Bruce. Her father was getting married and she was excited. Plus Tony hadn't met his granddaughter yet due to the fact that she lived halfway across the country from him. She had moved to Starling City after she graduated from medical school. She had discussed it at lengths with her father and he wanted her to be safe from whatever bad guy of the week who found out who she was. The last time she physically saw her father was after New York but they had been in contact via FaceTime and texts. She met Bruce the last time she was there and knew that he was good for him.

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell your dad?" Oliver asked. Slade was walking up and down the aisle with a sleeping Becca, bouncing slightly with each step. Oliver and Slade were Becca's godparents and Slade took to her in an instant.

"I was going to wait until after the wedding. He doesn't need to worry about it yet." She answered.

"Rowen, he's your dad, he has a right to know that Becca's other grandfather is after you. The League isn't something to play around with." Oliver sounded exasperated. This is the fifth time they had this conversation on the plane.

"You should listen to the kid." Slade offered up.

"I know but Oliver, this is supposed to be the best day of his life. He deserves to have his day and shouldn't have to worry. Besides, you and Slade are going to be there to help protect us." Malcolm Merlyn took his son's death really hard and was currently trying to get custody of his granddaughter. He tried the legal way first saying that she was an unfit mother due to her work schedule. The courts sided with her seeing as she had a support system with Oliver and Thea (Thea being her aunt).

"I still think we should tell him but it's your call. However, you need to tell him after the wedding. If you don't, I will." Oliver said.

After it came out that Moira Queen had orchestrated the devastation of the Glades along with Malcolm Merlyn, Oliver had been pushing Rowen to tell her father. Rowen said that she would tell him but kept pushing it off; especially after Tommy died. Rowen had been coming back from her doctor's appointment where she found out the sex of her child when Oliver called and warned them about what was happening. There were in the OBGYN clinic at Starling General which was out of the Glades. Tommy wanted to make sure that Laurel was safe but found out that she had been at her work. He went to the Glades and was killed getting Laurel out of the crumbling building. Oliver tried to save Tommy but was unable to due to the seriousness of his injuries. Tommy made Oliver promise that he would look after Rowen and their daughter. Oliver kept that promise which is why Slade and Oliver are Rebecca's godparents.

"We are here," Slade grumbled before setting Rebecca into her carrier.

Rowen noticed that they had indeed landed at Avenger's Tower. She quickly stood up while the jet landed on the roof of the tower. The tower had been modified to fit Quinjets that would frequently leave and land for missions. She grabbed her purse before grabbing onto the baby carrier. The trio walked towards the exit of the jet.

"Have you given any thought of how to explain why you are two days early?" Oliver asked following her out of the jet.

"That I was eager to get here?" Rowen was walking between Slade and Oliver.

"Come on kid, you have to do better than that. No one will believe you." Slade laughed.

They walked to the elevator which opened up as they neared it. The doors closed behind them and Rowen pressed the number of the communal floor hoping that it where she could find her father.

"Welcome back Miss Stark" a female with a slight Irish accent spoke.

"Hello F.R.I.D.A.Y. could you tell me where my dad is?"

"He is currently in the communal kitchen with Doctor Banner."

"Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y"the elevator continued down.

The three of them sat in silence as the elevator descended down. Rowen kept checking to make sure that the baby was still sleeping. Finally the elevator came to a stop with a small ding. They exited the elevator and Slade immediately went to sweep the room checking for danger. Oliver and Rowen continued towards the kitchen where they could hear two men talking.

"I can't wait until she gets here." They heard Tony say.

"Well wait no longer dad, I'm here." Rowen announced walking into the room.

Both men spun on their heels and Tony let out a startled yelp. "Rowen!" He cried. He ran over to her and gave her a hug.

She set down Becca and returned his hug. "Hey dad" she said.

Tony let her go and immediately went to the baby on the floor. He quickly unbuckled her and swept her into his arms. He began to coo at the sleeping baby while Oliver and Rowen talked to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce," she pulled him into a hug "How are you?"

"I'm good Rowen and how are you? How's parenthood treating you?" he asked.

"Really well" she looked fondly at her daughter, "she's a really good baby. She's pretty quiet most of the time."

Rebecca had woken up and was staring up at Tony who loved every minute of it. Slade was still stalking around the place checking every entry and exit. Oliver had walked over to the window and was staring out at the city.

"That's good to hear. She must've not inherited the Stark genes." Bruce laughed.

"That's a blessing really. She takes after her dad."

"I heard about Tommy, I'm sorry Rowen." Bruce consoled.

"Thank you Bruce. I miss him so much. He would've been a great dad." Bruce pulled her into another hug.

"When did Stark get a kid?" The voice came from behind them and startled everyone. Oliver had come back over to her and Rowen pulled Becca back into her arms despite her father's protest. The other Avengers were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. It had been Clint who spoke. "I didn't know that you had cheated on Bruce."

"He didn't cheat on me." Bruce protested.

"I am not some baby mama. Besides he's not her dad, he's her grandpa." Tony let out a loud whine at the word 'grandpa'.

"Could someone explain what is going on?" Steve asked. All of the Avengers looked confused.

"Hi," Rowen started, "My name is Rowen and this is my daughter Rebecca. Tony is my dad." She explained.

"Since when do you have a daughter?" Steve asked again. Vision had floated through the wall with Wanda walking through the door after him.

"Vis!" Rowen called out when he floated next to her. "How are you?"

"I am doing well Rowen. Is this your daughter?" he was looking down at the infant in her arms.

"Yes this is Rebecca." The infant looked up at the strange red man floating next to them.

"My name is Oliver. I am a friend of Rowen's." Oliver stepped up beside Rowen and introduced himself.

Rowen could tell that this conversation was going to take a while and walked over to Bruce. "Do you wanna hold her?" she asked.

"I can't Rowen…" Bruce had started to protest but Rowen wasn't having any of it.

"Bruce my dad trusts you which mean I trust you too. You won't hurt her." She placed Rebecca into his arms. He smiled at Rowen looking teary eyed before looking down at the baby.

"Umm Rowen?" Steve asked.

"Right well my full name is Rowena Isabella Stark. The baby that Bruce is holding is Rebecca Maria Merlyn."

"Her middle name is Maria?" she turned to look at her dad.

"Yeah, she is named after both of her grandmothers." She smiled at her dad. She could tell that he was touched that she had named her daughter after his mother. "That is Oliver Queen and behind you all is ASIS Agent Slade Wilson."

They turned around and saw that Slade was standing behind them. He simply walked over to Rowen and Oliver and stood by them.

"ASIS?" Natasha stated.

"Well ex ASIS agent. I retired after we returned from the Island." Slade explained.

"What Island?" Steve asked.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Clint exclaimed. "They were stranded on an Island in the North China Sea. They were found about a year ago."

"You met on the island?" Sam Wilson asked.

"My boat was shipwrecked and I met Slade on the island short after." Oliver explained shortly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked. "I thought you were coming in two days."

"I told you he would ask." Oliver mumbled.

"Careful Queen or I'll sick Felicity on you." Rowen warned. "I was just so eager to get here that we left early." It didn't look like he bought it.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" this time it was Wanda who spoke.

"You guys might want to sit down; this is going to be a long explanation." Rowen said.

I manipulated the time line for both the Avengers and Arrow. This takes place after Age of Ultron but Bruce never ran away. This also takes place after the destruction of the Glades. However, characters like Barry Allen may make an appearance.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Arrow, The Flash or Avengers. I only own my characters

They slowly took their seats at the kitchen table with Rowan sitting between Oliver and Slade. They were looking at the other Avengers with skepticism. Rowan looked around the table and noticed that the only one missing from this was her Uncle Rhodey and Aunt Pepper. 

"I guess I should start," Rowen began, "My name is Rowen and Tony Stark is my father." 

"Since when does Stark have a daughter? It is not on any official record." Natasha asked. 

"Just like Clint's family is not on one either," Tony explained. "I will admit that I did not know of the existence of Rowen until she was fifteen. We did not officially meet until Rowen turned eighteen." 

"How did you not know that you had a daughter?" Steve asked. 

"This is Stark we are talking about, who knows how many people he slept with." Clint snorted. 

"I did not know who my father was because my mother told me that he was dead. However, I found my birth certificate when I was fifteen and saw that it listed Tony Stark as my biological father. When I confronted her about it, she lied and said that Tony did not want me. She hated my dad for getting her pregnant." Rowen started to explain. 

"However, the truth was that I never knew that I had a kid. Rowen's mother never told me." Tony said. 

"Exactly, "Rowen started. "She forbid me from contacting my dad. Said that I would be better off without him. I will admit that I was curious about him. I emailed his assistant, which was Pepper at the time, with a copy of my birth certificate. I told her who I was and sent some hair for a DNA test. It came back a match, and that was when my dad contacted me. I knew that my mother would freak out if she knew I was in contact, so we kept it to emailing until I was of age." 

"I was not all that surprised that I had a kid. There was a lot I do not remember from my twenties. So when Pepper told me I had a daughter, I wanted to reach out." Tony said. 

"How old are you?" Steve blurted out. He realized what he had asked and blushed.

"You never ask a girl their age, Captain Rogers." Rowen laughed. "I'm twenty-two."

"Sorry, Rowen but please call me Steve." Rowen nodded. 

At this point, Becca had enough of sitting still and started to cry. Rowen looked at the clock and noticed that it was time for Becca to eat. She passed Becca off to Oliver and grabbed the diaper bag. Oliver looked pleased to have the infant in his arms. Slade and Oliver loved spending time with Becca and were often fighting over who got to hold her. Rowen continued talking as she made Becca's bottle. "We decided that email and FaceTime were enough until I was of age. Then Afghanistan happened right around my eighteenth birthday. The first time I met my dad was when he was walking off the plane from being taken. After that, there was some visitation back and forth. I attended college for pre-med and graduated from med school before I came back. It was right after New York which was when I met Bruce. I never told anyone that I was Tony Stark's daughter. It was too dangerous. I decided to practice medicine in Starling City which is where I met these two bums." 

"Who are you calling bums? I remember us having to save your ass a time or two." Slade growled. Rowen just looked at him and stuck out her tongue. She finished making Becca's bottle and went to grab her daughter. Oliver just stole the bottle out of her hands and proceeded to feed Becca. 

"You graduated medical school, residency, and boards before you were twenty-two?" Sam was astonished. 

"Well, I am the daughter of a genius. I tested out of a lot of my classes. I was never allowed to excel when I was living with my mother. She thought it would draw too much attention to myself." Rowen explained. 

"Why did you decide to move to Starling City?" Natasha asked. 

"I thought it was far enough away that people would not figure out who I was but close enough to my dad." 

"How did you meet Oliver and Slade?" Clint looked interested in the answer. 

"I work at Starling General in their emergency department. Oliver came in from a motorcycle accident." Rowen rolled her eyes, "At least that was the story that he told." 

"When did you meet vision?" Wanda asked glaring. 

"I only met him once in person. It was right after Becca was born. My dad could not make it to the birth of his grandchild, so he sent Vision with flowers. Up until that point, it had only been over FaceTime." Vision had asked multiple times when he was going to meet Rowen. They had shared an almost sibling bond. Rowen assumed that was the JARVIS in him. "Any more questions?" Rowen asked.

"You said that Oliver gave the story that he was in a motorcycle accident. Was that not true?" Steve asked. 

Rowen thought hard about the question Steve was asking. The only people who knew what Slade and Oliver did in their free time were Tony and Bruce. She did not want to out their secrets. While she was debating whether or not to tell them the truth, her phone started to chirp. It was a text message from Barry. 

 

Someone broke into the bunker. Heading your way with Dig. 

 

"We've got a problem." She said. Slade and Oliver leaned towards her phone and read the message. Oliver handed Becca over to her mother and stood from the table. Oliver and Slade walked over to the window that looked out over the city of New York. Slade could see a bright red blur streaking down the streets. "FRIDAY we have someone coming in at fast speeds. Will you let them in?" 

"Of course Miss Stark," FRIDAY responded. 

"Ro, what's going on?" Her father asked. 

"Barry's coming." Rowen stood with her now sleeping infant. She was looking forward to seeing Barry even under the circumstances. She knew who had broken into the bunker. There was only one reasonable explanation; it was Malcolm. 

"Who's Barry?" Clint asked. 

"You'll find out in a minute," Rowen answered. 

Suddenly they could hear the door slam open. A red blur streaked past the kitchen and stopped at the table. The man was wearing a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest. Next to him, was another man wearing a leather jacket and jeans. He was leaning over trying to catch his breath.

"No way!" Clint exclaimed, "You guys know the Flash?" 

"Hey, Barry. Hey, Dig." Rowen was sitting calmly in her seat. Everyone stood when the speedster came in. "Everyone this is Barry Allen and John Diggle. Guys, these are the Avengers." 

"How do you guys know the Flash?" Clint asked. 

"Who's the Flash?" Steve was confused. 

"You're telling me that you haven't heard about the scarlet speedster in Central City?" Tony asked. 

"Should I have?" Steve asked. 

"Steve, Barry is a metahuman who changed when a particle collider exploded. His abilities include speed and accelerated healing." Bruce explained. 

"How do you know Barry, Bruce?" Natasha asked. 

"I met Barry a little time after I met Oliver. Oliver and Barry are good friends. Bruce and my dad have met Barry over FaceTime." Rowen explained. Dig had gone over to talk to Slade and Oliver. Rowen assumed they were discussing the break-in. Barry walked over to Rowen and looked at the little girl in her arms. 

"She's beautiful Rowen," he said. 

"Thanks, Bar. You were supposed to visit after she was born." 

"I haven't had the chance to come to Starling. Too many metas are running wild." 

"Do you wanna hold her?" Barry nodded and lifted the infant. 

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Sam asked. 

Rowen looked to Oliver and Slade who both nodded. She took that to mean they were okay with her telling the truth. "Long story short, Oliver's the Green Arrow, Slade is Deathstroke, and Dig is Spartan. They are the vigilantes that you probably have heard about in Starling City. We came to New York early because of Becca's grandfather. He wants custody of Becca. Also, he's the head of the League of Assassins." 

Everyone started shouting.


End file.
